


等吻的鱼

by Monday0627



Category: KinKiKids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M, kinkikids - Freeform, 堂本光一 - Freeform, 堂本刚 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 完结





	等吻的鱼

他感觉自己大脑沉沉，好像是被催眠了。

 

“其实接吻鱼的接吻并不是示爱，而是在打斗哦。”  
碧蓝的光线里悠悠荡荡，闲闲散散游晃的鱼类在面前划开梦幻的光影。安静的环境里只能听见换水机和调氧机嗡嗡的运转声，散客的脚步声也宛如在神宫里漫不经心拜访，意外地很是催眠，像是下午上课听着枝桠蝉鸣胡思乱想坐在下边打哈欠。  
如若不是空旷的展厅里面这样的低语忽然出现在耳际骤然将自己从半醒的游离在诡秘的海王城和古朴的宗庙交织的梦中拉回惊醒，他也不会恍然发现自己已经撑着膝盖半弯着腰痴痴呆呆盯了好一会儿了。  
腰背发酸。  
他转过头，看见不知何时说着话走到身边的人也弯着腰凑近弧面玻璃，鼻尖轻轻点在上面，呼出来淡淡的白雾。漾起的波纹投在他的眼睛里面，仿佛那里也有一片沉静的大海似的。  
“什么？”他蹙眉，被这样的事实打击到后无比惊讶地重新盯回面前这两条缠吻得正激烈仿佛下一刻就要上演限制级的接吻鱼。  
“这是争抢领地，看上去是挺亲密的，不过除非有一方退缩让出领地空间来，否则不会停止。”了解的专业程度堪比馆内讲解人员，微微侧眸，大大的眼睛透过散在额前的碎发看了过来。  
“嘛，欧桑你大概就是看到这么热烈的场面开了什么不健康的脑洞才一直盯着这两条鱼吧。”他扬眉。  
被准确戳中脑洞的堂本光一条件反射性直起腰反驳——“哪有!”  
但是下意识心虚地摸鼻子的小动作出卖了充满黄料的内心。  
本来自己就对鱼类不感兴趣，赶上休息问到相方的行程安排屁颠颠陪来水族馆呆半天溜一圈什么愣是都没看懂，只觉得这些玻璃里面飘来荡去的生物都是一个模样。抄着手不到半个小时就草率干脆地把偌大的水族馆转悠完也没发现什么吸引自己值得驻足凝视欣赏的重点，无意间扭头看见这两条小鱼像人类爱情一般亲在一起还挺有趣儿，凑过来瞪了半晌想看“小两口”能亲密到什么时候。大有种在公园树木边上借着树叶遮挡偷窥小情侣约会亲密的变态一般的爽感。  
却被告知还是自己太简单太单纯。  
“这点知识你看看旁边的牌子就能知道了啊。”堂本刚撇撇嘴。右边的那一条接吻鱼首先认输，甩了甩尾巴分开了黏在一块的长嘴，狼狈地从方才还如胶似漆的亲吻对象下边逃开。  
“可是就很奇怪啊，哪有抢地盘打架还能亲上的？”如果知道很多年后会出现一个让自己深恶痛绝的鸵鸟梗活跃每个角落，堂本光一会现在撸起袖子把每条接吻鱼掐死，不管这到底是不是搞笑艺人的无聊脑洞来源。  
插着口袋半步距离跟在身后，堂本光一不经有点埋怨起来。有散客端着摄像机从身边路过，他迟了几步路缩了缩脑袋伸手拉低帽檐偏过脸不被路人认出来，等人走得稍远了些毫不放弃自己的观点，再接再厉又追上凑过去重复搭话  
————“难道是因为没长手？”  
很没头没脑一个大叔式冷笑话。要是放在工作场合他故意犯一些傻，坐在另一边的刚早就配合默契自然而然地接梗过来随口吐槽然后引得嘉宾观众捂嘴笑。他说出这句话也自然就是在等走在前面人的回应，是不是出于逗他开心的心理自己也不清楚，能得到搭理他就能莫名安心，哪怕是被抱怨一句欧吉桑了。  
他身上很香，挨近的时候能分辨出来是从微微敞开的领口里和柔软的发尾根散发出来这样的味道的。  
堂本光一没有等来意料之中的熟悉的吐槽。他看见走在前面的人听到后脚步微顿停了下来，然后扭过头来安静地直视自己。  
被水族馆蓝亮色光晕照着的双眸里也盛着一捧能让人溺毙一样的海，唇边的带着些许讽刺的笑意淡得险些随着光线荡尽无可寻而又真真切切存在着。

“谁告诉你爱意就不是伤害的表达的？”他如此陈述。

这是堂本光一第一次从他口中听见这样平静而残忍的句子。

 

 

领地意识。对于每一个有洁癖的人而言，这基本上就是一个对应标签。  
小到妈妈写过名字的内裤，大到一个人身上的气息。  
我就想啊，那个家伙一定是个麻烦的要死的类型，所以我就让他先去洗，但是他没同意。不过他洗完澡之后果然是把浴室收拾得跟没有人用过一样哦。少年谈及初相识尴尬的同居夜晚，和围在身边对小王子私生活好奇探听的大妈年纪女主持这样说。唇角带笑，黏糊的嗓音撒娇一般抱怨，明亮的眼睛里都是闪闪的小星星。  
不是什么王子，是欧桑哦。  
敢一生悬命把堂本光一拉下光芒神坛埋汰吐槽的放眼艺能圈除了尼桑们也就是这个被他本人宠着护着的相方，一言一行都都透露出一丝自私的占有欲望。  
看，我了解的他跟你们知道的都不一样。  
刚组成那会子少年人心气血气方刚，或许心里已经朦朦胧胧有了些许关于未来轮廓的所谓命运性预感，但是天真的孩子哪里有那么多思考的空间。被爷爷拉在一起强买强卖，两个孩子手足无措地被推上舞台面对炫目的镁光灯，笨手笨脚地放完烟花，唱完歌，跳完舞，念完台词，回过神来的时候原来已经互相拉着手并肩站在了这样耀眼夺目的高度上。  
万众嘈杂，，黑压压的人群与包围在团体周围的利益集团被压抑成单调的背景，少年堂本心生忐忑望向身边，清澈的眼眸倒映着彼此渐蜕青涩斩露锋芒的轮廓。

你会陪着我么？

 

堂本光一第三次挡下这杯酒时干脆利落地倒下肚一点儿没犹豫，也一点儿没剩底。  
“他现在还有医嘱限制不能喝酒，我替他敬您。”  
将近年末，类似的忘年会总是开得停不下来。连带着工作能把人整得晕头转向只顾着四处串场儿了。前段时间自己事务所里能姑且任性一回派一个来出面就算了，业界前辈的邀约却是万万不敢婉拒。总归对面是看着他俩长大的前辈，顶多嘴上不留情调侃几句，倒也不会真的怪罪下来。座长喝酒的充满男人味的潇洒引得邻座起哄称赞，坐在他身边的堂本刚却偏过头不看邻座的豪迈模样，只微微撩起耳边的散发，露出来半红的耳根。  
分明他自己还滴酒未沾。  
“多好，长大了知道疼人了。”前辈是二十几年前一起录过节目的，当时还是个帅气的大叔，站在主持人中间也能当个养眼的背景板，现在时光飞逝也几乎头发白了一半脸上爬起深深皱纹。他笑意吟吟眯起眼睛，酒席上把话说的暧昧但又有分寸。“以前工作的时候，你这小子可是下手没个轻重的。”他放下酒杯砸了砸嘴，回味着沁人的酒香，慢条斯理地补充。  
“嗯？我？”先前一直是前辈跟刚在交谈，堂本光一不过是个陪聊坐在一边听，不过是方才他们聊的兴致高处前辈激动要干杯自己才横插一手参与进来。骤然被前辈点出来时堂本光一还被刚刚豪饮的一杯酒的后劲灌得有些犯傻，反应过来在点名说自己时讶异俩字全写脸上了。  
“是啊！”前辈咬了一口金枪鱼寿司咀嚼半天吞咽下肚，说话还有些含糊不清，“你哦，从小就小孩子心性没刚早熟懂事。人家怕你做节目受惩罚太疼还总是给提示，你小子倒好，尽往人家身上招呼真的，这么小的孩子都快哭鼻子了不知道的还以为你欺负人呢……唉。”  
有吗？  
堂本光一大脑的存储空间里面完全没有这段记忆，一脸茫然地探着脑袋跟相方对视寻求帮助。堂本刚偏头看了一眼他这有点小慌张的样子忍不住笑了起来，但还是尽职尽责跟前辈说:“那才十五六岁呢，真把节目当比赛了，有个胜负欲很正常，多大点事呢？”  
多大点事呢？  
“胜负欲？”前辈也不知道是不是喝大上头了还是被戳中了什么笑点，拍着堂本刚的肩膀身体憋得疯狂抖动到咳嗽，笑到最后抚着胸口平静情绪竟然有些苦涩的味道出来了。  
“哎呦年纪大了就是情绪控制不住。”前辈抹了一把眼角皱纹里笑出来的眼泪，深深地看着他见证成长的两个立派的大人。  
“多不容易啊，你们。”他说。

 

早熟不是一个好词。它代表着由于更多考虑着身边人感受而放弃很多为自己任性的权利。  
【总觉得相比较而言，刚君更像是哥哥一样呢。】  
早年时候结束工作，这样由衷的评价会从共演者那里频繁听见。两个人对视一眼哈哈笑将过去然后重申一遍光一是比我大整整一百天的小哥哥哦。  
很奇怪的，堂本刚在外边那么软萌的团宠，回来张开稚嫩的肩膀尽职尽责照顾着堂本光一。  
堂本光一走出组合天下无敌回自己窝里全身心依靠在相方身上寻求庇护心理年龄骤反小学生。  
你这家伙，到底有没有搞清楚自己在干什么啊？工作哎又不是真的比赛赢了也没有奖杯。回到后台的路上，小刚揉着被皮筋绷疼了的肩膀带着些许哭腔委屈了。  
哎？弄疼了？遮掩不住地哭腔总算把神经大条的相方情绪从胜利的喜悦当中拉回头，才紧张地扒着衣服使劲瞧。

 

你这个时候注意到了啊？  
那刚才呢？为了那一点突出的瞩目就可以无所顾忌伤害我吗？  
有意争抢还是无意犯天然他不想弄清楚，本就敏感多思的心不自觉升腾起一股强烈的不适感和别扭感，堵在胸口闷的透不过气。他拨开光一无所顾忌也毫不避嫌的手，勉强扯嘴角说句没大事过几天就好，然后加快步伐离开追赶上自己的经纪人心里不由自主排斥跟他的过多纠缠。  
早该想到的，哪有那么顺风顺水的事情，这是组合第一次面临心理困难了。  
不是一开始以为的手拉手做好朋友那么简单单纯，有竞争有胜负才是组合成长的常态。多人团都要明里暗里出一个center，听着那些不合与打压的风言风语，他凭什么就觉得人少的时候自己想要平衡而对方就没有一颗想赢的心呢。  
今日话题，当红国民偶像组合KinKi，哪一位是你更加喜欢的？  
两个人，无地躲藏，连个可以遮掩的屏障都没有，就这么旗帜鲜明地对立放在两个台子上明码标价，谁升值谁贬值自有消费集团以秒计算变化值，由不得自己为自己辩解。  
都是少年人，都有开拓自己疆土的强烈愿望。在这样压迫争抢的大环境里，他凭什么自以为是那点单纯的感情足以对抗利益和人性的洪流，觉得光一没把自己视为必须要打败的竞争对手。  
我很累了。他趴在沙发上，准一来问候，只听见埋在枕头里面的脸闷声。茶几上面的固定电话的电话线也被扯掉，惨兮兮地扔在地上。  
不想说话，也不想传达自己的矛盾心理寻求疏通。哪怕那一刻没得到任何解释就被挥开手丢下的人站在原地一脸不知道哪里做错了的受伤表情。

 

不，不是你的错，是我自己出问题了。  
纵使各种情绪各种关系缠绕在心间像是拉着自己沉入海底的繁杂水藻看不见海面外的亮光，正常的，扭曲的，丑陋的，美丽的。夜深人静失眠夜数着自己不规律的心跳时他还是能够清晰地认识到这一点。

 

 

“你不上来了吗？”小区楼下，堂本光一解开安全带时看见身边人还手扶着方向盘没有下车在他家过夜的打算，疑惑地添了一嘴。  
“送完醉酒欧桑任务完成，本次代驾十万日元请堂本桑明早酒醒之后打我账户上去。”堂本刚用手腕上绑着的发绳扎了个马尾懒懒地赶他下车，“我不要大晚上地照顾醉鬼，你又发酒疯怎么办。”  
然而副驾座上的“醉鬼”投来不满的目光，大有你不跟我下车我就现在耍酒疯给你看的架势。  
“行啦行啦，你赶紧回去睡觉吧我去东蛋一趟，监督说有些声音要我确认一下。”堂本刚妥协摆摆手不跟他跑火车。  
“这么晚？”堂本光一不情不愿地摸索着掰了半天车门把手，也不知道是真喝醉了还是不想走。  
“你的车我先开走了。”关上车门时堂本刚才恍然想起来车主人是自己丢在楼底的那个人一样很没必要地报备。才要踩下油门打方向盘，下了车站在单元门口插着口袋目送自己离开的那位又想起来什么一样，几大步追上来绕过车前头拐到自己这一侧的玻璃窗前。  
还屈指敲了敲。  
干嘛？堂本刚防备地没开窗户，生怕醉鬼忽然发疯不让走抢走他车钥匙，对他比了个口型。  
堂本光一手指戳着碍事的玻璃往下点了点。  
哈？  
两个人隔着窗户瞪了半晌，外头的人先败下阵来，碎碎念从口袋里面摸出手机，眯着眼睛摇摇晃晃不是很能分辨清楚键盘一个一个敲字，微弱的光亮照出来轮廓清晰的下颔线。  
叮——  
他看见光一伸着头努力观察昏暗车内的自己有没有收到短信。喂喂，多大的人了还玩这种浪漫多拉马的桥段啊，八成又是什么【亲爱的你欠我的告别吻还没还啊】【快把车窗降下来这个姿势接吻最浪漫】这种少女画风却老头子一样的调情手段。  
他有些好笑，慢吞吞摸出手机点开邮件——————  
【真的很疼吗？】  
小时候我手下没个轻重的时候。  
堂本刚怔愣住。

 

 

没料想到前辈的一句玩笑话被这人在酒精上脑的情况下还小心翼翼惦记一路不敢问，却又憋不住想要知道的心情。他转头，窗户外边捏着手机半天等不到反应的座长明显有点焦躁，来回伸头恨不得贴在玻璃上看相方的表情。  
他忽然就想起那一年光一在水族馆看接吻鱼发呆的画面来。

 

 

为什么偏偏要喜欢鱼呢？  
什么？  
活蹦乱跳的有温度的东西……不是更好吗？我是说……还有毛之类的可以揉一揉。堂本光一干巴巴地跟他搭话，绞尽脑汁寻求话题，有一眼没一眼观察他的状态。  
大概就是不会说话也不会自以为是地觉得了解我吧。面前人眼下的黑眼圈愈发明显，低着头歪在乐屋的一角翻着杂志头也不抬，干脆利落地斩断话题，似笑非笑的不知道在嘲讽谁，把他空撂在了那里。  
他的头发又重新染了，银色的，低垂眼睑的时候透着一股雌雄莫辩的精灵式的妖冶。  
他有些越来越看不懂了。原本以为在事务所其他的同伴中间宛如双生的彼此是跟别人不一样的，但是这时他意识到，自己也没有比别人多了解他什么东西。  
堂本光一张了张嘴，把话吞进肚子里。经纪人打电话催促，他才慢吞吞跟刚打个招呼得到了一个冷淡的回复拎着包出发去帝剧。  
舞台，音乐。等他意识到组合发展到这个地步时，刚已经不容置否地在这两者中间架设了一条不许彼此互相犯境的天堑。  
我是你的相方，为什么你可以对别人笑的那么无所顾忌，可以跟那些认识不到一年的朋友谈天说地，却要给我设置这样布有层层雷区和荆棘丛的隔阂呢。

 

 

是从什么时候开始的，他没再觉得【刚君更加像哥哥】是一件很好玩的话。他为之感到羞耻。  
今天是不是又被骂了？他苍白着脸努力呼吸，仰着头笑着问经纪人。堂本光一被这样的场景刺痛了双眼，冲动地拽住那个纤瘦的手腕。不唱了，我们回去，我们不唱了。  
这样的懦弱的逃避没机会从光一口中钻出来，因为堂本刚已经颤着手挣脱开自己的束缚带上耳返抓起话筒，扶住墙稳住心神自己一步一步走上了通往舞台的楼梯。  
你看他，一个废物的样子，不就是生点病吗做这个样子给谁看？  
他早就该认输了吧，我们座长比他强一万倍，这个团就在靠光一撑着啊。  
下去!下去!退票!  
刺痛的话语跟喝倒彩声充斥在这个被镁光灯强行照亮成一片灿白的人间，而堂本光一转头时发现身边的那个人唱着歌，带着与全世界告别一般的笑容。

我一度以为他要消失了。长濑这么跟光一说过，也试探着询问这一对亲友两年间发生了什么忽然就走到了这样一个微妙的境地。  
第三次激烈的冲突还是当着长濑的面突兀发生的，那时他们22岁。  
堂本刚发丝散乱描着漂亮的眼线，面色颓废却穿着鲜艳张扬的衣服仿佛浑身上下都是玫瑰刺，全无舞台上杰尼斯青春爱豆的活力模样。具体原因犹豫时隔太久记不清楚，矛盾是忽然间爆发的。只记得他微挑着下巴，防备地拒绝所有人自以为是的靠近和理解，又把最冷酷尖锐的语言近乎自暴自弃地、毫无顾忌地砸向身边的那个人。  
而身边的那个人垂在身边的手紧握成拳强耐火气抿着薄唇，透过金色发丝的眼睛阴沉的情绪仿佛会随时爆发。  
会打起来吗？长濑被这场面弄得手足无措，哪边拉架都不是。最终堂本光一面对这样的发泄一个字都没吭，也一个字不为自己辩驳，等他发泄完了摔门而去后闷喘了一口气，坐下来一拳头砸在桌子上，把自己憋了好长一段时间低声跟长濑说声抱歉你先回去吧，就抓起车钥匙送那人回家。  
他原来是脾气这么能忍的一个人吗？长濑有点懵，当年一起飚机车遇见小混混没见你怂过啊。

 

是，说我们竞争那就竞争呗，总好过两个人迟滞不前好。比销量，比广告，比人气，比动员，最好出一张统计报表年末带我也看一眼。谁让步谁先输，谁输了谁扣钱。  
堂本光一透过门缝看到过他在社长办公室环着胸噙着挑衅的冷笑对着办公桌上面的一堆文件无所谓地说，而藏在胳膊下边的手握得生疼。  
你没必要这么不相信光一。隔着一道门，社长低沉的声音慢慢说，外面的人怎么样，别的团怎么样那都不是你们。  
堂本光一的心提在嗓子眼，好半天憋不过气都以为自己要闷死。  
我没有不相信他——很久，他听见那个熟悉的声音开口，只是其中疲惫的老态宛如七旬年纪——他离我太近了。那个人叹息。

你就全听他的吧！长濑对亲友任由欺压的模样恨铁不成钢。虽然手心手背都是肉，到底光一这个死宅男更让他放不下心。  
不过你也真的能忍，刚可是我们集体公认的难哄，找这样的女朋友那会被折腾没命吧？你这好脾气我也没见过这么大度地浪费给哪个女孩子。长濑喝了一口酒凑过去八卦脸，兄弟，说实话，你就没那么一点点儿觉得委屈过？  
可不是嘛，前些年光一跟那个没交往到什么地步的的女友分手原因都是不能再让刚这么不搭理自己了。我反正是没见过那个组合会为了成员做到这个地步。  
但是低着头等邮件的堂本光一听见这个问题眼神茫然了很久。  
委屈？  
嗯对啊，他天天都故意找借口想跟你吵架的样子……嘛不过也没见着他能把脾气发在别人身上就是了，仗着你不生气？  
这不挺好的么？堂本光一耸肩，总比憋着好。  
可是啊……长濑努力找回话题，奈何亲友脑回路一直跟自己不在一圈上。  
我怕他不要我了。堂本光一打断他的话题，把没有收到任何回信的手机放在一边，认真地说。

 

哪里需要什么言语告白，哪里需要什么试探迎合，就算是刻意的疏远与针对攻击，强装起所有的不在意和无所谓的高墙，相处陪伴了十年之久，一个对视一个呼吸就能看清楚一个事实——我喜欢上了你。  
感情异变，友情以上，恋人未满。这是造成他们现阶段相处如此微妙的全部原因。  
堂本光一意识到这样的心境用了五年，而顺理成章接受这份心情只用了短短五秒。

 

 

我做了梦了。梦见我在睡觉，然后你在我对面弹吉他来着。  
早上十点半，堂本刚手机里面收到了一条没头没尾的消息。估计昨晚又转头回会场忙的太晚还在睡，那头消息好半天都还是显示未读。酒醒过来的堂本光一趴在枕头上半天没得到回复觉得很是没劲儿，又缩着脑袋闭上眼睛打盹。  
其实也不算是纯粹的梦境，而是回忆起多年前的一个场景。  
你在这里做什么？电梯打开正要掏钥匙的堂本刚讶异地发现自己家门口蹲着一个金色的脑袋。他抬起头看着来人哼了一声扶着墙站起来，不知道是不是睡懵了整个人都有点迷迷糊糊。  
你发烧了？堂本刚察觉到不对劲伸手摸他额头脸颊，触手一片滚烫吓了一大跳。赶紧撑着人打开方房门推着他去自己卧室睡觉休息。  
你怎么回事啊？去医院了吗？也算是久病成医，他熟门熟路地从医药箱里面拿出温度计和降温贴，哄小孩式让懒得动弹的病人配合。  
不是什么大问题，单纯是累的。堂本光一自己的身体自己心里清楚，不分白天黑夜的连续工作透支了身体，从剧院出来时就已经头晕不舒服了，几小时之内发出来高烧也算是预料之中。不过他当真不想去医院，不想去面对病房冰冷的床铺跟刺鼻的药水味以及医生以公谋私无休止的唠叨，一点被关心呵护的感觉都没有。  
他想见刚。  
迫切的，渴望的。  
很可笑的，十天前他们还在长濑面前闹了一通，不合的言语传的轰轰烈烈几乎明天就要见报宣布解散，十天之后话题的主角却又自助自动跑过来求照顾，两个人躲在隐蔽的空间里相互依靠宛如患难夫妻。  
我们不过是发泄一下压力而已，会不会伤害感情就不劳烦诸位操心，真当我家刚对我发通脾气就是讨厌我啊？裹着带着刚气味的柔软的被子，明明已经烧的晕晕乎乎了，他睁着眼睛朦朦胧胧看着刚为了自己出来进去忙碌，倒水换毛巾冲药熬粥，心里莫名有一种报复一般的快感。——你们知道我们什么呢？  
傻笑什么？赶紧睡觉!进房间准备拿光一脱下来的衣服去清洗时看见他还睁着眼睛对着天花板犯傻，堂本刚真担心他是烧糊涂了，衣服边上一放走过去逼他闭眼。  
“别别……咳咳!”堂本光一的嗓子都全哑了，还有余力偏着脑袋闪躲捏自己眼皮的魔爪，从被窝里伸手逮住不让他乱动。手骤然被拉住，堂本刚不再作弄的手，不自然地抽回来甩了甩坐在了床边。  
明明是自己的床，却被这个家伙侵略霸占的如此理所当然。  
“下次生病就算不愿意去医院也不能自己开车。”他的语气和缓下来，侧眸看着这个家伙露出的半边脸，只露出来一个炸毛脑袋的人药效上来有些困倦，眼睛缓缓地上下眨动，然后移到自己身上来一动不动。  
他手指微微颤抖，有把那散开的金发拂开的冲动。  
堂本光一笑起来了，很累但是很开心。  
“你担心我啊。”  
“……哎？那是因为很危险啊。”  
“那不就是在担心我？”  
“这怎么算……只是人生病开车……”  
“所以你担心我啊。”堂本光一坚定的给出结论不容置疑。  
是不是生病的人都有些思维逻辑不通顺钻牛角尖闹小孩子脾气，颠三倒四就追着这一点逼着自己承认。脸上出汗泛着红潮，偏一双眼睛发亮，固执又期盼地盯着自己，像如果自己点一下头就能得到圣诞礼物的孩子。堂本刚心慌意乱，独处的空间让他感觉到被压迫的羞耻感。  
他心里有鬼。这他知道。  
可光一也是。  
他慌不择路草率地嗯了一声，把眼睛投向别处。而手背上面覆上温暖。  
光一从被子侧面伸出来一只手，像得到了什么准许接触的应允一样，轻轻地拉住自己撑在床沿的手。他身体一僵。

 

【嗯，这次不是梦见我光着身子荡秋千，可喜可贺。】邮件被回复，还有三天时间就步入三十九岁大叔行列的座长被如此肯定了。

 

 

“小时候生病，我妈妈会亲我。”  
堂本光一的手没有松开。夜色低垂，夕阳也渐渐消逝，没有开灯的卧室显得十分昏暗。他抓着这只手，眼睛撑不住打架就要睡着，几乎是梦呓一般的低喃。  
他很累了。  
可是手死活也不肯松开。  
生病与醉酒都是个好东西，它给你无所顾忌肆意妄为表露内心还会被现实理所应当原谅的机会。堂本刚死死咬着下唇，被拉住的手也几乎拧扯坏床单。又是这样讨厌的让人心烦的情绪，又是这样让人想要反抗的领地被侵占感。  
来，你跟他，感情有多深，你就喝多少，一点没关系可以不喝啊。  
曾经一个酒席上，光一给他挡酒的行为引起了对方的不悦，当及把几瓶高度酒拎上桌，伸出手指趾高气昂指着被光一挡在身后的自己。  
事务所的人赶紧出来打圆场，他已经有点害怕地拉着光一的衣角。本来之前被怎样侮辱性言语攻击都没什么反应的人却忽然被刺激到了，金发下边的眉眼有刀子一样的凌厉。  
好，我喝。  
他眼睁睁看着瘦削单薄的光一面对这些社会成人毫不畏惧，抓起酒瓶拔开木塞直接当白水灌。  
光一你疯了？!!  
没人料想这个年轻人有这个胆，刚惊悚地看着他不要命的动作扑上去抱着他胳膊就要抢酒瓶。但是他已经喝红眼了不让自己接近，劝阻还被瞪，手直接推开接着不要命地灌。  
堂本光一的胃也没那么坚强。但他那天生的狠劲不知道跟谁学的。  
事情状态一发不可收拾，事务所高层匆匆来制止时两瓶洋酒已经清空。经纪人顶着领导臭骂架着光一出去强行催吐，吓坏了的刚怔愣着回过神时已经站在洗手台边看着被冲了一脸水面色惨白捂着肚子忍痛的光一了。  
刚君擦一下脸吧。工作人员小心翼翼说，他这才发现自己脸上不知道什么时候全是泪水。  
刚……  
堂本光一被架着去医院时勉强辨认面前的人是谁，而从头到尾白着脸发抖的堂本刚死死盯着  
自己，然后左脸结结实实挨了一耳光。  
嘈杂的环境被这声音压成死寂。

自以为是的感觉好受吗？他听见一个发抖的声音说，我告诉你，你活该。

 

 

堂本刚没有跟着去医院，当时是，现在也是。这个人总是自以为是地担起向自己袭来的伤害，总是自以为是认为肩上担负着自己的责任，纵使自以为是地去事务所帮忙顶下来自高层的诘难，总是自以为是的，站在独一无二爱人的立场。  
你以为你是谁？你凭什么这样大摇大摆跨过我建立的城墙自命为王？你凭什么霸道地割占去我心脏最致命的那一块地方？  
凭什么，仗着我喜欢你，你敢连一句喜欢我都能不说出口，就对我的一切防线为所欲为。

 

 

什么都没有发生，等语无伦次的疯子烧退了从床上爬起来，屋里面干干净净人也没有，自己的衣服也整齐地叠成一码放在床头。经纪人疯狂地打电话接通之后总算长抒一口气，感叹你也是的怎么就跑到刚桑家里了啊赶紧回来吧他叫我接你回去都生气了。  
生气了啊……  
他默默掐掉电话，望着床头冒着热气的小米粥。墙边上还靠着一把吉他。  
他有印象的，有一个人在黑夜里面抱着这把吉他，在低头弹奏很美很忧伤的曲调，像是在暗夜中滋长攀爬的蔷薇。

 

Devil。这是这首曲子后来的名字。

 

 

就是这么傻，小孩子一样固执地守着自己的那块领地不许任何人侵占，但凡有试探性接触的也伪装出来一嘴獠牙。可是一旦动心了，喜欢了，爱了，哪怕领地之间碰撞会把自己弄得头破血流也坚持着向对方靠近的勇气。  
可是我不会走的，哪怕你拳打脚踢，恶语相向，哪怕把世界施加给你的恶意转接在我身上驱赶我，哪怕你说你不要我，我也不走。  
就是这么大的水域，被殴打到鲜血淋漓我也不放弃与你亲吻。等你烦了倦了，我先让步，先跪在你面前投降认输。

 

 

“怎么了，一直这么看着我。”  
这样的不对劲已经持续了好几天。好想从20周年开始以来这个家伙就一直在琢磨什么名堂。都说每逢什么周年日都是转折点，要不然是反思过往以后更加亲密，要不就是觉得挺没意思以后也不用拖拖拉拉干脆就此告别。可是这家伙神神经经想通了什么又压根什么都没想的样子。有一阵子没一阵子地问自己记不记得以前的什么事情。天可怜见那些早八百年的事我没那个记忆容量啊。每次说不记得，这家伙还一脸懊恼受伤的样子活像自己做了什么对不起他的事。  
结束了最后的彩排挂掉电话，他发现背后灵先生二十年如一日盯着自己发呆。人迹罕稀处，他弯起眉眼伸手挽住了光一的臂弯。  
“大师你要是对我有什么意见趁现在赶紧说，不然live当中忽然要宣布什么爆炸消息我受不了。”堂本刚挨近他，揪扯住他的围巾，大有你今天不交代清楚脑子里面的废料这日子就别过了的架势。这样忽然的近距离长发落在他颈边很痒。堂本光一支支吾吾想要躲离又被堵个正着。  
“就是我给你发的短信啊。”座长发现现实问题摆在面前也绕不回去，只能嘟哝了这么句。  
“什么短信？”堂本刚有点懵了，眼睛转了一下想到了什么忍不住喷笑了。  
“那不是歌词吗？”  
他整个人笑发抖了。前几天被他东一边西一边扯着思考人生，显得整个人都很深沉的样子，聊天界面根本关不掉自己说的可high了。还以为这人有什么重大的思考感言要发表呢，自己没撑住睡意第二天早上睁眼无视了前面的99＋记录，最后一条写着——

【多么不可思议，你会喜欢上我这件事情。】

哦。原来不是提醒自己不忘词。  
感情这是感想来着啊。  
被嘲笑的堂本光一脸上红一阵子白一阵子噎的说不出话来。堂本刚笑够了这个乌龙一本正经说:“这倒也是哦，你不说我也真想不起来。仔细分析一下我是挺吃亏的有点配不上我…………那你说我现在换对象还来得及吗。”  
我就不该嘴贱逗他。  
“晚了!”座长恼了，伸手捏他脸揉来揉去，“都已经是我的了!”  
“什么就你的了，别动手动脚!”啪的一下拍掉狼爪子，毫不客气，转身就去停车位。  
“那你也举个例子啊，我哪点比较好之类的。”堂本光一也不知道是看了什么无聊的情感综艺节目，被灌输一套每天发现一个优点能够促进感情长久的爱情成功学。“比如我买蛋糕啊，接你回家啊，给你抓娃娃啊，”堂本光一开始锲而不舍自我推销黏在后头，“总有那么一两点让你觉得我很不错吧。”  
亲友总是告诉自己，能把堂本刚这种神追到手你就已经基本上是个撩人大手了。但是得不到他本人的肯定堂本光一永远陷入一种自我怀疑里面，觉得自己那么顺完全靠人品。  
该不会真的是情商有问题吧  
“是么？”堂本刚把车钥匙抛给他让他开车，自己钻进副驾座打了个哈欠准备小睡一觉。  
“不过啊……”看着堂本光一受打击的表情，堂本刚偏着脑袋说:“你记得有一次我去水族馆，你给要跟着我的事么？”  
“嗯？”堂本光一愣了一下半天没想起来。不怪他，水族馆是个太催眠的地方，陆陆续续去几次记忆全部混淆了。“怎么了？我做了什么很帅气的事了？”巨匠期待的表情太过明显，一脸你快说出来求表扬。  
“也没啥，就是你对着倆鱼开了一堆黄色脑洞而已。”偏就不按照他的愿望进行，轻描淡写地一笔带过。“嘛……最起码让我感觉到你的真实。”  
“这么老头子的事我拜托你忘记。”堂本光一表情嫌恶地踩着油门把车开出去。堂本刚玩着头发偏着脑袋忍笑忍了好久。  
他瞒了堂本光一一件事情。

 

 

【但是凭什么就认为爱意传达伤害就不好呢？毫不畏惧这样的伤害也要努力接近在一起，这不是很美好吗？让步就让步，反正我是不怕的。】  
22岁，堂本刚站在水族馆最大的穹顶之下和最美丽的蓝色当中，听见面前恋人未满的人因为两条小小的接吻鱼困惑而不解地反驳自己冷漠的感情观。  
就像是冰冷黑暗的海王宫里蚌壳展现出一颗最明亮的珍珠，把在海底里愈沉愈深的自己死死拉住，搂在怀里送来暖意。

 

 

所以当那日夜幕低垂，手指被紧握，是这样的话给了他倾身上前亲吻了光一滚烫干燥的唇的勇气。  
世界给我以不公，而我无惧以痛吻你。  
告诉他会骄傲吧，吹嘘自己能说出这么男人味的句子沾沾自喜什么的。

 

驾座上的人没什么好脾气抱怨有些开车的没素质，嘟嘟囔囔像个老头子。二十年了，轰轰烈烈过，平淡如水过，不退换了不退换了，哪怕配不上自己也不换了，这样的妖孽还是我自己收藏不去祸害社会比较好。  
叮——  
【前辈我们乐队都准备好了，蛋糕明天上午就能到。】  
“还有事？”  
“啊，小事。”  
开车的人装作不知道，副驾座的人装不知道他知道。  
“可以亲一下吗？”红灯讨亲亲的梗堂本光一还真是百玩不腻，然而这一次便宜没那么好占，而是被拒绝了个干脆。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你以前提前透支了，所以，没门。”长发美人摇了摇头，身边人惊悚地各种逼问，路线也被开的七转八扭极其风骚，但就是死活不开口。  
冬日里闲得无聊看一出好奇心害死猫什么的……最有意思了。  
他笑着想。

 

 

在这个飘浮的世道里，我做一条等吻的鱼。我等着你无畏伤害都热烈地给我以拥抱。世人说好斗也罢，性劣也罢，卑微的姿态不过是是一个等吻。毁我也好伤我也好，跌跌撞撞也一起走过寒冬的人，我在等你。


End file.
